You're impossible to find
by Future-Saiyan
Summary: Fionna, Cake and Marshall set off for a dangerous, life changing adventure to find the master sword! Will they all make it home safe and sound? or will it all end in a tragedy?
1. Running with the wolves

**/ AN: Hey guys! This is my first AT fic but not my first FF so I'd like to say something before you read. One I will fix any grammar problems later and two if you have nothing nice to say please don't bother saying anything because honestly I've heard it all and if you do say something mean I will just ignore you. I don't want to hear people saying I should get a betta because no matter how many times you tell me, I'm not going to get one so please don't bother. For all the nice people out there who leave nice reviews, You guys are awesome and I love you :3 lol so here is the first chap. Enjoy! **

It was a beautiful day in the land of Aaa. Inside their tree house Fionna laid sprawled out on the floor, reading some kind of book. While her cat companion Cake, sat on the couch sighing every few minutes to try and get the adventuress attention. After a few more minutes of this, Fionna finally looked up at her sister.

"What's wrong Cake?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm bored and no one will play card wars with me!" The magical cat said holding up a box, which contained her game. Fionna rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book.

"I'm not playing that game with you again. Not after last time." The cat jumped off the couch.

"Fine! I don't need you to play with me! I'll find someone else!" With that Cake stormed out of the room. Fionna jest kept reading till she heard a new voice.

"Yikes, she seems ticked off" Marshall lee the vampire king said entering the tree house threw the opened window. Fionna sat up and looked up at the vampire.

"Nah, she just needs some spaghetti. She'll be fine." Then a thought occurred to her "Hey! How long were you out there? You're not spying on us, are you!?" Fionna stood up and looked the vampire in the eyes.

"Whoa, whoa!" Marshall said trying to defend himself "I swear to Glob I just got here, I wasn't spying on you." He said removing his hood from his head, no longer needing it to protect him from the sun.

"Hmmmm, okay I believe you."

"So, what are you reading anyways?" Fionna picked up her book and grinned.

"A book about swords and junk" Marshall raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"A book about swords?"

"Yeah dude! I'm all about swords!" Cake then re entered the room.

"Hey Fi, I'm sorry for acting like a dweeb. Want some left over spaghetti?" She asked not even noticing the vampire kings presence. Marshall found this a great opportunity to scare the goop out of the cat.

"It's okay Cake and no thanks." Fionna said trying not to laugh as Marshall snuck up behind Cake, Hissing loudly and showing all his fangs. Cake jumped up, all her fur standing up.

"Ahhh!" She hid behind Fionna. This caused Marshall to fall to the floor laughing.

"This never gets old!" He said still laughing. Cake crossed her arms and walked over to the vampire.

"You better watch it vampire boy! Unless you want both your eyes clawed out!" Fionna just shook her head at the two and went back to reading. Marshall then floated over to Fionna and looked over her shoulder.

"Hey, what is that sword?" The vampire asked pointing to a picture of a black sword with a red handle and a skull at the end of it. Fionna quickly read the description under the picture.

"It says it's a master sword, the only sword in the world that can destroy any living and non living creature." Fionna turned the page to see if there was any more info about the sword, but found nothing. "Huh. There's not a lot about it."

"Well, who's the owner of the sword?" Cake asked as she strolled over to the two and looked at the book.

"It just says unknown. Ugh!" She made an annoyed face "I wish there was more about this sword! It would be so math if I got to use it!"

"It probably doesn't even exist. You can't believe everything a book tells you." Marshall said rolling his eyes. Cake looked at him and grinned "What!?" He snapped.

"You just don't want to admit that there is a sword out there that can kill you!" The magical cat laughed and the vampire king pouted.

"Will you two stop it!?" Fionna yelled, shutting her book and putting it away. "Man I'm so bored!" She said falling onto the couch.

"I know! Let's go on an adventure!" Cake said excitedly.

"There's no point Cake. No one is in danger. Ugh! Marshall do something!" The vampire king blinked a few times before answering.

"Well I could get kidnapped for you, but I'd be faking it." Fionna smiled and chuckled a little as she threw the couch pillow at Marshall's head. "Hey!" He laughed as he dodged it. "What about blow pop? Doesn't he get kidnapped like every day?"

"Yeah! Well almost every day. Let's go to the Candy kingdom and see if PG needs our help!" Fionna said jumping up and heading out the door with Cake following.

"Yay." Marshall said sarcastically, as he pulled his hood over his head and followed the two sisters out the door.

At the Candy castle, Gumball was working on some kind of excrement. "Hmmm." He poured some chemicals in a beaker, causing a mini explosion. "Okay I see." He wrote something down on his clipboard as peppermint maid walked in.

"Excuse me your highness but you have some visitors." Gumball put down his clipboard.

"Okay, you can send them in."

A few minutes later Fionna, Cake, and Marshall entered. "Hey Gumball!" Fionna smiled at the pink prince.

"Hey Fionna and Cake! Marshall…." He glared at the vampire king, and then smiled back at Fionna. "What brings you guys here?"

"We were hoping you got kidnapped" Marshall said with a grin. Fionna quickly tried reassuring the prince.

"Only so we could save you!" She then elbowed the vampire king in the ribs.

"Oh? Well I don't need to be saved but I'd love it if you guys would stay and help me out with a few things." Fionna smiled and nodded as she picked up a beaker. Marshall did the same but dropped it causing a chemical leak.

"Quick! Everyone out!" He shoved everyone out the door and once again glared at Marshall "Those chemicals could kill you. Ugh I'll be back" He then walked away.

"Oh thank Glob I thought he would never leave! Come on Fionna lets go do something existing! It's nighttime now!" Fionna looked at Marshall then to where PG was standing only seconds ago.

"Okay let's go. Cake you coming!?" She looked over to see Cake talking to Lord Monochromicorn, blushing "Yeah I don't think she's coming." She then looked back at Marshall "Looks like it's just me and you buddy. What should we do?"

"Wanna go run with the wolves?" Fionna looked at him a bit confused.

"Is that a metaphor, or something?" Marshall just grinned and grabbed her arm.

"Not at all!" He then flew out of the castle and up into the air. Fionna wrapped her arms around Marshall's waist.

"Marshall! What are we doing!?"

"You'll see" He smirked as he spotted a pack of wolves running. "Whoo-hoo!" He said flying down and letting go of Fionna as he ran on all fours with the wolves. Fionna just stood there confused. Marshall then stopped and ran over to her, growling at her "Grrrrrr ruff! " He showed his fangs and lightly tackled her. Fionna finally realizing what was going on, got on all fours and growled also

"Grrrrr" She said tackling him back. They both took off running alongside the other wolves, with spit spewing out of their mouths. They all came to the edge of a cliff and lifted their heads in the air, howling at the moon.

After that Fionna and Marshall found a grassy hill to lie on and look up at the stars "Wow. Running with the wolves is really math! Who knew" Fionna said smiling. Marshall looked over at her, also smiling.

"Hey! Me you and Cake should go on an adventure!"

"Marshall, we been threw this. There is no one to rescue"

"No, no I don't mean a rescue adventure. I was thinking we could go find that sword you really wanted." Fionna sat up, looking at him.

"That would be cool and all but we have no idea where that sword is or if it's even real."

"I know! That's what will make it awesome! And fun! We can travel all around Aaa. Travel to different kingdoms and ask around and maybe even fight some monsters!" This made Fionna grinned.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Fionna couldn't wait for the adventure that awaited them.

**/AN: I know its kinda boring right now but its only the first chap. I promise it will get more exciting and there is a lot of cliff hangers up head ;) I am also doing drawings for this story! If you want to see my sucky drawing's here's my DA account is evilex3 ****I only have two drawings for this story but I will be uploading more. **


	2. The adventure begins

It was early in the morning. Fionna was grabbing all the stuff they would need for their adventure, while Cake sat on her bed watching the blonde girl rush back and forth. "Fi? Do you really think it's a good idea to go on an adventure with a vampire? I mean I really don't want to sleep all day then travel all night long."

Fionna shut the flap to her backpack and looked up at her sister "Well don't worry. We can still travel during the day. That's what umbrellas and hoodie sweatshirts are for." She put her backpack on her back. "You ready?"

"Yeah I suppose." The magical cat said jumping off the bed and following Fionna out the door.

"Okay, Marshall said he would meet us but I don't see him." Fionna said looking around for the vampire. Cake walked up next her.

"Maybe he forgot about it." Cake said and Fionna sighed. Marshall, who was on the roof listening to their conversation, jumped down landing behind them, hissing loudly and showing his fangs. "Ahhh!" The frighten cat screamed as she jumped on Fionna's head.

"Cake!" Fionna yelled stumbling backwards and falling on her butt. Marshall laughed "Ugh! Marshall Lee!" Fionna ripped Cake off her head and glared at Marshall.

"Sorry…I…Couldn't..Help…It." The vampire said in between laughs. Fionna crossed her arms.

"You're not allowed to do that anymore! Now come on, we have to decide what kingdom to check out first and ask questions about the sword."

Cake, now completely calm walked over to the vampire "You're pushing it vampire boy!" Fionna rolled her eyes in annoyance "Now let's go to the Goblin kingdom first." Cake said looking at Fionna who smiled at the cat.

"Good thinking! Let's go."

So the trio set off to the Goblin kingdom, hoping to find a little more info about this mystery sword. Fionna smiled as she and Cake walked threw a felid. Marshall was in his bat form resting on Fionna's head. Cake was also smiling, enjoying the scene. The sun was peaking threw the trees as it was coming up. "Psst Fi!" Cake said looking at the adventuress. "The sun is coming up!"

Fionna looked down at the cat a bit confused but quickly realized what she was trying to say. "Right!" She lightly placed a hand on the bats head. "Marshall, wake up." She lightly shook him.

"Wha-?" He asked half asleep till Fionna pointed at the sun, then his eyes shot opened as he transformed back to his normal form and pulled his hood over his head "Thanks."

"No problem Marshall." She smiled at the vampire king and blushed a little. Cake notices this and thought to herself '_Fi can't be attracted to vampire boy. Could she?' _Cake shook her head as Fionna spoke up. "Where here!" She announced as they entered the Goblin kingdom "Okay let's ask that guy" Fionna pointed to one of the goblins as they ran over to him "Hey there! Do you know anything about this sword?" Fionna asked.

The Goblin looked at the book Fionna was holding up "Sorry I have no idea. If you want I can show you where the elder lives. He's the oldest Goblin here and has seen a lot of weird stuff."

"Okay." Fionna said as the small Goblin leads them to a house.

"Well this is where he lives. Good luck." With that the Goblin ran off and the three entered the home.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Fionna called out looking around.

"Who dares enter my house!?" A voice called out. Marshall took a stance and showed his fangs just in case. "Whoa they're fangs! Put those things away" The voice said coming into clear view. He was short and had a hunched over back with a small cane in his left hand.

"You must be the elder! My name is Fionna, This" She pointed to Cake "Is my sister, Cake and fangs over there is Marshall." Fionna explained as Marshall let his guard down. "We were wondering if you ever heard of or seen this sword." She once again held up the book. The Goblin studied the picture for a few minutes before speaking.

"That's the sword that nearly wiped out the entire kingdom!"

Fionna, Marshall and Cake all looked at each other. "So it is real! Do you mind telling me about it?" Fionna asked and the old Goblin sighed.

"Well I don't know much about the sword its self but the guy who owned it was very dangerous. It was a long time ago when this strange man entered the kingdom. He was wearing all black with a hood coving his head and a mask covering his face." The Goblin sighed before continuing. "One by one he started to slaughter my people with that sword of death! After destroying everything he rode off towards the evil forest. No one knows what happened after that."

"Wow. That's awful!" Fionna said sadly

"Well if you guys ever find that dirt bag make him pay for what he's done!"

Fionna nodded at the Goblin as the three walked out of the house "Okay guys, this adventure just got a little more dangerous so if you guys want to go home I understand but I have to keep searching. If this guy is still alive he must be destroyed." Fionna finished in a determined voice.

"Sis, you know I would never back down. I'm sticking by your side no matter what!" Cake said smiling up at her.

Fionna returned the smile and hugged her sister. "I love you Cake! Thanks."

Marshall also smiled "Yeah Fionna, nothing is too dangerous for me! I'm with you no matter how dangerous it gets." Fionna pulled Marshall into the hug.

"You guys are the best friends any adventuress could ask for."

"Well it's time to go to the evil forest!" Marshall said as they broke up the hug and nodded as they set off to the evil forest.

"So Fi, how do you plan on beating this guy?" Cake asked "I mean he must be extremely powerful!"

"Don't worry Cake. I'll think of something."

What she wasn't aware of was that they were being followed. Four shadows were slowly creepy up being the trio "Fionna! We got trouble!" Cake yelled as her tail frizzed out. Fionna quickly turned around, to only be elbowed in the back of the neck. She fell to the ground and the last thing she heard was Cake screaming her name and Marshall hissing out in pain. Then everything went black.

**A/N: I know it was sloppy and short but I was a little stuck but I should be good now. Hopefully. Anyways don't be mean. I'll fix errors later :] see you next chap.**


End file.
